


Midnight Missing

by Scentedsong



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sneaky Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentedsong/pseuds/Scentedsong
Summary: When you start leaving the room around midnight only to come back in the mornings Steve starts to become suspicious and who better to help him than the worst spies in history.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Midnight Missing

“Tringgggggg!!!!!” The alarm buzzes viciously pulling you out of dreamland. Blindly, you move your hand in the direction of the noise trying to get a hold of the devil.

4:00 am. You groan and move to sit, rubbing your eyes with the base of gour palms. The spring of the couch bounces you a little as you adjust to sitting.

Just as you pocket your phone in your pajamas and place your feet on the fluffy sneakers, a voice calls out

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

You groan in irritation

“No” is your simple answer as you gather your pillow and blanket in a ball with the blanket engulfing the pillow.

“You should”

“And you should mind your own business”

The same conversation everyday. no night .4:00 am is night .

“My best friend’s love life is my business”

This makes you laugh as you turn towards

“Really” you ask “All these days and that is the best comeback you can come up with Buck?”

“There really is no scope after that none of your business line” he scaraches the back of his head “But serioualy though, you can’t possibly keep this up for long, he will find out evetually”

“Try me” you say in challenge “We’ve been together an year, I’ve been doing this for 10 months, he has no clue”

“This surely is not healthy” he sighs “Isn’t this like signs of a relationship falling down or something”

“As a matter of fact this is the reason our relationship is still intact and going smoothly” you say a little proudly “and I’ll tell what isn’t healthy” you start to move towards the dark hallway. “You being awake everynight”

“Atleast I’m going to therapy for my problem” he screams after “Unlike you–

But you are long gone.

—————–

Shifting in his sleep, Steve moves his body to your side and extends his arm to pull you close. His arm flies out but never catches a target instead falling on the empty bed. He taps the empty space a few times shifting a little and opening his eyes.

You are not there.

He groans and sits up, looking over at the bathroom to see if you are there. But the light is off.

Just as he comtemplates moving to see where you are, the door to your shared room opens and you enter with a big yawn.

Steve frowns and calls out

“Baby?”

Your head shots up and your eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights

“St-Steve” you stutter a little “Hey baby! Goodmorning”

Steve furrows his brows and rubs his eyes as you move to your side of the bed and pull the sheets to get in.

“Goodmorning? you hate the morning” he says and looks at you suspiciously “You once told me ‘no morning is ever good’”

You want to whine at that. You really wanted to sleep some more and your sleepy eyes are begging to be closed again as you settle on the bed, turning to face him

“Yeah well formality” you say in irritance

“Where were you?” He asks just as you start to lay down

“Midnight snacks” “Again?”

“I love myself some midnight snacks” you shift to face him in your lying position and motion him to get down as well. He obeys lying on his side of the bed facing you. You move your hand to carass his beard “Can we just sleep, I’m really sleepy Baby”

He just nods and pulls you into his side. You lay your head on his chest as his hand gently runs down your back. Sleep seems to have completely left him as his eyes narrow and he looks at the celing.

Something is wrong and he sure as hell would find out what that something is.

———————

Morning runs with Sam were the least challenging thing he had to do as a part of his training. It was more for his inner satisfaction than staying healthy. The serum made sure he was always healthy.

It always made sure he could never get drunk. Never unwind for some time, loose himself.

That is when he discovered running. The thrill, the adrenaline pumping through his veins adicting in itself, and even though he didn’t need to run in the mornings, he actually did.

He has and would always love his runs. The air kissing all over his face, the refreshing feeling. Spending time with his friend, the joy of leaving him behind screaming ‘on your left’ to irritate him.

Steve doesn’t like to admit it but that is his favorite part. He once had you join the morning runs when you just couldn’t sleep but all you did was jump on his back while he ran without any bother, having you scream ‘on your left’ whenever you passed Sam. It was rare bonding moment for his friend and girlfriend. Sam doesn’t agree on that.

Today he sits on one of the park benches sipping from his water bottle. Bucky has joined them on the run today like he does sometimes.

Bucky sits besides him, his head thrown back, Sam beside Bucky, trying to catch his breath.

Sam has given up on trying to compete with Steve these days but with Bucky joining them every rational thought had left his mind. He had ran like his life depended on it and had almost reached Bucky’s level. Steve actually had felt really proud. Bucky hadn’t.

But these aren’t the things that bother his mind right now. All he can think about is you and your suspicious behavior.

Is something bothering you? Can you not sleep properly, do you have nightmares that you don’t wanna talk about?

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

“Tin man’s the one that got his ass handed to him today. Why are you the one in agony?” Sam asks bending forward to get a look at him

“You lost bird-brain”

“I got near you without the serum in my blood, I won”

“Oh please you-

“Guys” Steve sighs again

“Oh yeah right” Sam turns to him “Your agony”

“I am not in agony” Steve looks at him irritated “Its just- you know what leave it”

“Hey no now I wanna know” Bucky pushes his body forward to look at Steve “What happened?”

“Its just” he looks down at his feet and sighs “its Y/N”

“Trouble in paradise?” Sam asks raising his eyebrows”

“Umm I- no no not like that” Steve shakes his head “I just - I think she is hiding something from me”

At this Bucky’s form tenses but his two friends- no scratch that, his best friend and the birdman are too busy to pay him any attention.

“Why would you think that” Sam unleashes his inner therapist moving his body forward and leaning his head on his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he carefully listens to Steve observing his body language carefully.

“She-She just” Steve scratches the back of his head “I think- I know it sounds insane and I trust her but its just I think she is sleeping someplace else at night”

Bucky coughs loudly causing Steve to reach over and pat his back as Bucky tries to regain his breath

“You okay?”

“Oh yeah yeah perfect perfect”

“What happened?”

“Choked on my spit” Bucky tries not to wince at his stupid excuse “Forget about me” he shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair

“You think she is cheating on you” Sam asks incredulously and stands up from his position, eyes blazing

“Sam- No- I” but Sam is having none of it as he pounces Steve on his shoulder only to hurt himself and wince in pain. He shakes his hand as he moves his now red knuckles to his other hand to massage.

“Y/N is not like that you ass” he hisses still massaging his knuckles

“Listen- Sam”

“No no no, I don’t need your stupid explanations or you producing evidences” His glare enough to make Steve wince “She is the most pure, innocent and amazing woman and you have no right to accuse her like that, she is my family and I will defend her honor till my last breath”

Sam finishes without breaking eye contact with the blonde super soldier in front of him

A bird chirpes in the distance and a cyclist moves past them, behind Sam, tringing the bell on his handle causing Sam to move ahead a little. A gush of air runs through the open fields of the park as none of them break their stance.

Steve, in his horrified shock unable to speak anything. Sam with his finger poking Steve in the chest, breathing heavily from his intense speech. And Bucky with a curve on his lips.

“Wow” Bucky sighs after a few minutes of silence and then starts slow clapping “that was intense Wilson”

Sam turns his glare in Bucky’s direction and stares directly in his eyes. As those brown eyes shine with the intensity so strong, Bucky suddenly realizes why Steve went Silent.

“Wow, hey” he raises his hands in surrender “I was just saying” he then points at Steve “he is the one accusing your family of treason”

This seems to wake Steve up from his daze

“I am not-” but he is stopped by a punch hitting his jaw “AAAAAAAA”

“WHAT THE HELL SAM!!!!”

“You deserved that”

“No I didn’t” Sam starts to interrupt but Steve quickly stands up covers Sam’s mouth with his hands “SILENT let me fucking speak”

“Language” a glare shot Bucky’s way shuts him up

“I said I think she is sleeping somewhere else” Sam kicks his leg at that still not able to speak “sleeping as in actual sleep. Not like the other thing. I do not think she is cheating on me”

He slowly releases Sam from his hold.

“You mean-” Sam suspiciously questions, his eyebrows scrunched together.

“No”

“Good because she is not” he huffs

“Okay as much as I love this drama which trust me I do” Bucky interrupts “I really think its nothing Steve”

“No you don’t understand Buck” Steve moves to sit beside his friend “I am sure she goes off somewhere in the night, I think she may be having nightmares or insomnia or doing something else and just doesn’t want to disturb me, she is selfless like that”

Bucky snorts at that. “What?”

“Oh nothing just something stuck in my nose” again he tries not to wince at his own horrible excuse just as Sam makes a face but both his friends ignore him

“So you think she just roams around in the night and comes back before you wake up?” Sam crosses his arms across his chest as he sits down on the park bench again. The old bench makes a screechy sound as he takes a seat.

“Yes”. “But why?”. “She doesn’t want to worry me with her sleeping problems I think”. “Or maybe Fury has assigned her some secret mission”

Bucky snorts again and Sam shoots him a look

“What is with you huh?” “Nothing just my nose”.

“Then use a handkerchief Barnes”

Bucky just glares at him

“Should I just confront her?” Steve completely ignores the argument having grown immune to their banters.

A smile makes its way at the corner of Bucky’s lips at that. He always told you you’d get caught but you always brushed him off. He remembers your encounter the morning and his smile dwarfs into a smirk. This will be interesting.

“Yeah that sounds like a-” Sam starts to say

“No” Bucky quickly interrupts. Steve looks at him with his brows knitted while Sam has nothing but irritation “I don’t think asking her is a good idea”

“Why not”

“Well you see” He scratches the back of his head as he looks around. Then moving forward and clicking the fingers of his right hand together.

“You see she is stubborn, you think you’ll ask her and she’d agree?”

“I-”

“Also if she figures out you are onto her she would get more attentive. You need to figure this out yourself”

“You want me to spy on her?

Bucky nods followed by Steve shaking his head.

“No. I can’t do that. Its an invasion of her privacy”. “Yeah but its not her privacy when she is lying to you and married people don’t have secrets”

“What-wait wait a minute” Steve looks at him with widened eyes “We are not married!”

“Yeah but you will be” Bucky waves his hand ignoring the hard blush spreading across Steve’s face “That is not the point. The point is you need to see what mission she is going on at night. And maybe give Fury an earful for making her work that late”

Steve starts to shake his head again and disagree

“No-I—”

“Lets do this” Sam claps his hands together, a grin spreading across his face

“What you agreeing with me or something Wilson?”

Sam holds a hand up to stop Bucky from speaking any further and ignores what he said

“You go to sleep at night like nothing is wrong” Sam says rubbing his hands together “Pretend to fall asleep, we will be hiding in the corridor when she wakes to leave and follow her”

“Wait I thought you were against doubting her” Steve says with a frown

“I am against accusing her of infidelity” Sam says solemnly “This is for her benefit”

“How even?”

“If Fury is sending her on missions at night. Those are not good for her well being. As her friends, boyfriend and family its our responsibility to assure her well being”

Bucky smirks thoroughly enjoying himself

“So its on then” Bucky brings his hand forward Mission: figure out where Y/N is going”

Sam produces a handkerchief from his pocket and places it on Bucky’s hand before placing his hand on top of it. Bucky raises an eyebrow

“What I don’t wanna catch whatever nose thing you have going on”

Bucky just shakes his head and moves their hands to Steve.

“I’m really gonna regret this”

And with a sigh, he puts his hand on top of Sam’s

———————

Tick tok, Tik tok the clock calls out mocking the short lived silence of the room.

Your face is pressed against Steve’s chest as you trace patterns on his skin. His arm is draped across your figure and holds you tight.

You feel particularly sleepy today after the mission you had and definitely don’t look forward you be woken up in the middle of the night again.

Maybe that is why you don’t notice the silence of the room. Or how easy it was to slip yourself off his arms this time.

Your spy brain tells you something is wrong but the sleep deprived side tells it to shut up.

You open the door and look on both the sides before making your way to the living room producing a pillow and blanket from the secret safe you have on the corridor floor before sighing as the couch comes into view.

Setting yourself down for a peaceful slumber you lie down and close your eyes, hoping for no disturbance before the devil alarm rings.

Your peace is short lived as the lights suddenly switch on and the noise of something falling off the roof catches your attention. You are quickly jolted to your senses and in a minute the gun under the couch points at the intruder.

“AHA” The voice screams “caught you”

And with a growl of irritance you realize its Sam

“What the hell is wrong with you”

Sam quickly stands up and dusts his body before pressing his finger to his ear

“Cornered the target in the living room”

You look around suddenly alert pointing your gun in all directions as your eyes move around the room in search of a target.

The compound has been infiltrated and you had no clue? This is really a hit on your spy skills.

Your eyes assess every corner of the room with intensity and when you find nothing, you turn back to look at Sam in confusion.

Footsteps sound from the corridor to the living areas and you straighten pointing your gun there.

A body, large and imposing comes into view and you are full on alert before the familiar mop of blonde hair catches your attention

“Really Sam” The figure says shaking their head

“Stevie?” Before Sam can reply you call out

Steve turns to you and starts to move in your direction before realizing something and coming to stop just a few feet away from you

“Steve Sam said target what target, where is it? Has there been a breech?”

She looks at Sam who scratches the back of his neck looking at her with guilt in her eyes and with a jolt she realizes that the target is in fact herself.

Her eyes widen in realization and she looks at Steve with betrayal in her eyes

“You -You got someone to spy on me?” You point your shaking finger at him dramatically “And that to by the worst spy in history”

“Hey-”

Sam is ignored as Steve shakes his head moving towards you

“No baby I-” You bring your hands in front of yourself in a stop motion taking a step back

‘‘‘

“Why would you spy on me?”

“I sweetheart I just I- didn’t want to but you are not in bed all night and we thought Fury was sending you on some secret mission and-

“How could you Steve” your voice is shaking and eyes are shining, Steve tries to take a step towards you but you raise your hand forward to stop him “I trusted you and you-

“Oh dear god stop it” A frustrated voice calls out from behind you and you turn back to find the black haired super soldier looking at you, shaking his head and pointing his finger at you “You know damn well he will buy it”

Your eyes morph themselves to project a glare at him and scowl angrily.

“I knew you were the traitor!”

Bucky raises his hands in surrender

“Oh no, blondie figured it out himself, shocked me too”

You don’t let down the glare as your eyes narrow at Bucky, staring match initiating itself between two people that have never loose. Once you two played the no blinking game and things got so out of hand when none of you gave up and your eyes were almost dry from the tears before Steve and Natasha had to force you both to stop.

“Okay What is going on here?” Sam looks at the both of you

This snaps you out of your trance and you turn to Steve who looks at you and Bucky with a frown on his face

“Steve I-”

“She’s not really upset at you” Bucky’s stupid voice calls out from behind you “Drama to deviate the subject”

“I swear to god Barnes-”. “Hey Sam lets give them privacy shall we?”

“What no I wanna-” but before he can finish Bucky pulls him out where he previously came from and hides them both behind the wall motioning for him to be quiet by putting a finger on his lips.

“Stevie I-” but Steve just shakes his head

“I thought you really were going on some secret mission but you just you-” He looks towards the couch with your blanket and pillow on it “You sleep here?”

“Stevie I-”

“Do you not like sleeping with me” He really looks heart broken and your heart hurts for him “Do you not wanna be with me and just can’t say it?”

“No baby” You shake your head vigorously and run towards him, enveloping your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest “I love you, I would never want to leave you”

Steve brings his arms around you and hugs you back before bringing them to your shoulders to pull away and look at you. You stare down at your feet before he brings his hand on your chin and pulls your face up to look in his eyes

“Then what is the matter honey?”

“I-I just, its just” You look down again breaking eye contact and look towards the sofa space where you sleep these nights and your mind suddenly clicks “Its the mattress”

“The what?”

“The bed mattress” you nod your head “my back hurts when I sleep on it”

“Really baby” Steve smiles at that “You could’ve said so. We’ll get new ones immediately tomorrow” You smile as you look up at him and sigh in relief

“Oh thank god” You take hold of his hand “lets go to sleep, I can manage on that bed for one day baby”

Steve only smiles at you, giving you a peck on the lips “I love you and you don’t have to think you need to hide something like that from me ever again”

There is a twinge on your chest and before you can feel anymore bad about this you give him your cheekiest of smiles “Oh baby” And then you’re kissing him, softly and passionately, quickly trying to move towards the living quarters

“Are you kidding me!” A voice calls from behind you and Steve breaks apart to investigate before you pull him back with his shirt collar

“Ignore” you say through a peck “it will go away”

“No it won’t” the voice has gotten closer

“Come on Stevie” You pull away from the kiss and pull him towards the bedroom

“Oh no Stevie stop!”.

“Don’t be a cock block Barnes”. “Oh I won’t let you fool my best friend through sex like that”.

“I’m NOT-”

“Okay what is happening here” Steve asks looking at the both of you with confusion

“Nothing Steve, Barnes his just being an asshole”

“No I am not” Bucky says, returning your glare “She’s lying to you Stevie”

“Are you kidding me Barnes” you seethe before clenching your fist and jumping on him to attack but Steve knows you too well. He catches you and holds your body to his “leave me Baby, I’m gonna kill him”

Bucky seems unfazed by your threat as he crosses his arms across his chest

“Tell him the truth”. “There is no truth to tell!”. “Oh Really?”

“Okay what is going on here?” Steve commands authoritatively now as he steps forward letting go of where he was holding your waist “Can anyone explain to me why you two are fighting like children”

“Baby he is being a jerk”. “Stevie she is lying”

You both say at the same time and Steve sighs clearly annoyed. He shakes his head moving one hand to massage his forehead before turning back to you both

“Okay one at a time” He says “Buck you go first”

“Why does he get to-” you start but are stopped by the firm look on his face

“Because I wanna here what he is accusing you of before you clarifying it” He is clearly exasperated. You only cross your arms and pout in return.

Bucky smirks at you and you glare in return before he turns his attention back to Steve and starts

“She is lying to you” He says and you hiss at him, which causes him to actually wince and move a little away from you in fear “She has no problem with the mattress”

“And How would you know that?” Steve crosses his arms

“Because she told me”

“In confidence” you angrily mutter under your breath

“What was that” Bucky turns to you

“It was-” you both are stopped in your argument by a firm ‘shhhhh’ from Steve

“Don’t you two start again” he says in annoyance before turning to you and his face softens like it does every time he is around you. All authority lost as he asks “Baby?”

You sigh shaking your head “Baby I- ”

“What is he saying” Steve points at Bucky’s direction before moving towards you and enclosing his arms around your waist “Why would you lie to me? What is the matter? You know you can tell me”

“I baby I” you stutter. You need to tell him. You can’t keep lying to him. He means so much to you. You love him more than anything. He deserves to know.

You take a deep breath and start to tell him the truth but one look at the little green speck in the vast ocean of his sea blues and every thought leaves your mind as quickly as it came.

“I have Insomnia” you say quickly, your eyes wide and before Steve can say anything, before he can even give a reaction a voice shouts

“Oh for the love of god!!!” Bucky screams pulling at his hair

“Buck-” Steve starts to say

“You snore okay” Bucky damn near screams “Like real bad, was really a problem back in the 40’s too. She can’t sleep in all that noise and so she sleeps here on the couch”

He lets out a real exhale and motions towards you both

“Now go on talk, communicate whatever just solve this because I’m tired of both your dramatic asses”

Steve ignores his comment turning to face you where you are looking at your feet. He brings his thumb and index on your chin and moves your face to look at him. Your eyes shine and lips are pressed in a line and you refuse to look at him.

“Sweetheart look at me” You shake your head “Baby please” he tries again and you slowly move your eyes to make eye contact

“Is that really the reason?”

You sigh nodding your head

“Then why didn’t you just-”

You shake your head vigorously

“I didn’t know what to say to you” You say in a small voice “You had just started sleeping without the nightmares tainting your dreams and I didn’t want you to you know not sleep properly because of me”

“Darling-” you shake your head

“You worry a lot Stevie” You say “your self-scarifying ass would have started staying up or something”

He sighs and moves towards you engulfing you in his arms.

“We can do something about this don’t worry baby”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam screams and with a jolt you realize he has been standing besides Bucky

“This is it?” He scrunches his brows waving his hands frantically around him as he motions between the two of you “You mean to tell me all this melodrama was for this stupid reason”

You sigh and start to speak

“Sam-”

“What the hell is wrong with you two” He says pointing at you “you know there is a person called the sleep doctor that deals with this stuff. And wax earplugs. Best way to block the noise”

“How do you-”

“I was in the army too you know, there is always this one guy that snores like a fucking hippo”

“I don’t think hippos snore-”

“Shut up” Sam shakes his head, crossing his arms “So here’s what is gonna happen,You” he points at you “buy yourself those earplugs and you” points at Steve “Go to the fucking Sleep doctor and for the love of god you two stop being so irritatingly soft and all baby baby”

Bucky hides his smile behind his arms as Sam hushes through his speech

“I’m gonna go to sleep because this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever witnessed in my life and I just can’t anymore. Bye. Good night”.

He joins his hand like praying to someone and leaves towards the living quarters

Bucky’s eyes follow his departure before crossing his arms.

“So umm I just wanted to get things straight and now that they are I’m gonna go”

You narrow your eyes at him “Be careful of your surroundings Barnes, breaking my trust costs a lot”

Bucky shakes his head clearly not afraid as he starts to move towards the living quarters.

“We need to talk after this Buck” Steve calls out

This makes Bucky frown but he does not stop moving away albeit a little slower

“You lied to me”

This makes him turn around

“I didn’t lie to-”

“Later” Steve shushes him and turns to you “Right now we need to talk”

Bucky just pouts, muttering angrily about trust and weird couple blaming thier problems on innocent him, getting out of the view.

There is a minute a silence as you and Steve just stare at each other and try to decide what to say. After a while it is Steve that breaks the ice.

“Sweetheart” he sighs “you can’t do this”

“I know” you nod your head “I just- I couldn’t tell you and I had no clue what to say to you I just-”

“We need to communicate better” Steve gives you a small smile “you should be able to tell me you are having trouble sleeping because I snore so we can discuss a solution like the one Sam gave rather than you sleeping on this uncomfortable couch”

“Yeah I guess” You shake your head “it was a really stupid solution on my part wasn’t it?”

Steve chuckles at that a little “Really shocked me at first to see you just go there and sleep on that couch while Bucky and Sam had me thinking you were upto some top secret mission” or something”

“God that would have been way cooler if I really had some secret mission wouldn’t it”

“Yes way cooler because this wasn’t cool at all” Steve shakes his head moving his hand to place them on both your shoulders “I need you to know that you can no scratch that you have to tell me if something about me bothers you again rather than form a horrible solution for it”

“Hey! Don’t insult my solution forming skills-”

He ignores you and continues

“I love you and I can’t handle you not being able to tell me about things that bother you, I can’t have a relationship where you are suffering because of me”

“Oh Stevie” You whisper, feeling horrible for making him feel like this. Going on your tip toes you pull him down through his neck to give him a deep kiss “I have never felt like I am suffering because I am not, you are the best man there is and I love you. Not telling you was a mistake and I’m so sorry. I promise from now on no secrets”

He gives you a little smile at that and bends down for another kiss and then brings his hand in front of you with the pinky finger poking out “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise well with some exceptions you know-” you say hoking your pinky with his

He just shakes his head with a fond smile, bringing his hand to your cheek.

“You didn’t feel this bad for my feelings when you criticized my caps” He teases

“Those were money caps” you smile “made you look like a dork”

“I get cold in winters!”

“You look like a 100 year old”

“I am a hundred year hold!”

You both are laughing by the end of this exchange before he moves to get on the couch

“You go sleep on the bed” he says tapping the pillow “I will sleep here”

“No you won’t” You start to argue but he shakes his head

“I will go to the doctor tomorrow and I know you are tired, go on”

“I am used to sleeping here so no, you go in”

“I am not moving from here” he shakes his head clearly grown used to your stubborn self and moves to lie down

You cross your arms as an angry pout forms on your face. You know you were strong but not enough to push him away from the couch. But you also can’t leave him here.So you keep staring at him, tapping your foot on the ground before an idea makes home in your mind.

“Hey lets go buy those wax earplugs”

“What? At this time”

“Ya what is it 1;00 pm that is nothing in New York”

“The city is a half hour away”

“So? Its been so long since we’ve taken a road trip and I don’t think I can sleep for a while now”

He gets up from the sleeping position he was in to sit on the couch, his hands on both his sides, his head facing you

“Seriously?”

“Yes please Stevie” you say giving him a big smile “We can stop on the way at the Taco Cart”

“Well how can I say no to tacos” he smiles, standing up.

You both make your way towards the parking garage hand in hand with a promise of Tacos and of more honesty.


End file.
